To See Your Smile
by fangirl94
Summary: Ciel returns to the aftermath of his old life and the grave he always dreaded visiting. Post-Second season. Familial Ciel/Lizzy, SebaCiel at the end if you squint and turn your head a funny way. Rated for Undertaker being himself, Just in case.


**_Disclaimer!:_** I do not own Kuroshitsuji any of it's characters. If I did season two would have ended a heck of a lot different -.-

* * *

_"Cieeeeeeeeeeeel!~" Little blonde curls bounced up and down as the tot ran towards her fiance_

_"Ciel! You look adorable! Blue really does suit you!" Ciel Phantomhive rolled his eyes at the annoyance in front of him, sighing._

_"Elizabeth, Why did I have to be interrupted from work just to try on this monstrosity you call clothing?" Really, He looked ridiculous. A Earl of his stature dressing in bright colors he only presumed were meant for a clown. Disgraceful. The blond pouted at his comment._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzy! And your clothes are cute! I picked them out myself with Paula." Lizzy smiled obviously proud of her buy. Ciel sighed and repressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose._

_"Honestly, Why must you always come here with these outfits?" Lizzy looked down, the floor suddenly capturing her full attention. The silence held the room for a few minutes and the earl was just about to speak up again when he heard something that made his one un-patched eye widen._

_"I just wanted to see your smile again, Ciel"

* * *

_

The wind was brutal and cold, it whipped around passers-by on the streets of London. Collars and hems of skirts, dresses and coats were flapping in the wind like wild animals trying to escape their predators. One girl monetarily loosened her hold on the parasol she carried and the angry breeze took it, blowing it up into the sky and far away despite her anguished calls. It was the normal hustle and bustle of the end of a day. The sky was stained pink overhead of an almost abandoned grave yard. The funeral procession had just left and the smell of fresh dirt carried in the air. A single form had waited in the shadows during the ceremonies only to draw closer as the people dispersed. Leaves blew across the ground to skim over the petite person's shoes to only be stopped and flattened against the newly erected headstone. The boy's single eye studied the stone with a fierce intensity.

** Lady Elizabeth Middleford**

** 1875-1899**

** Daughter, Wife, Friend.**

** RIP**

The words stung almost. He'd lived through bitterness and the most awful things that normal humans couldn't even imagine. He should be used to it. But even now it seems like another light had been snuffed out, leaving the world darker than it was before. Ciel wanted to hit himself, knock himself out of it, but he lacked the energy and the will to. That was why he was here after all. To let go and give himself a moment, just one, for the weakness he desperately wanted to be rid of. The crunch of leaves and dry grass told him of the approaching person, but he paid no head, staring straight at the plot of ground in front of him.

"Hehehe~ My, My. What do we have here? Long time-no see, Earl" Undertaker creeped up behind him to put a firm pale hand on his shoulder. The black lacquered nails dug in to his flesh, but didn't press hard enough to break the skin.

"Undertaker." The curt response just drew another crazed chuckle from the shinigami turned mortician. Undertaker moved from behind to boy to his new spot sitting on the head stone. Legs crossed and fingers laced together in front of his chin, he looked back to Ciel. His Cheshire Cat smile glinting and reflecting the sun set.

"It was a shame, Such a beautiful specimen the lady was...I would have loved to open her up more, Hehehe~" Ciel gave him a dull gaze before turning back to the ground.

"She waited for you, you know." This caught his attention .

"For almost two years. Oh, yes. It was precisely when her dear mother died that she met Mr. Kirkland, They met at the funeral, Hehehe~" Her mother? Ciel had yet to hear of this death.

"I remember Mr. Kirkland well...I would have loved to have fitted him with his own coffin, He had such a fine build. I could have made a grand coffin-"

"Will you please get on with the story!" Ciel nearly barked. He didn't mean to sound so cross, but he just needed to know...

"Hehehe~ Of course. They married months later and conceived a child. The little one was adorable, but much too alive for me." The man laughed at his own macabre statement.

Ciel tuned out the rest of the reapers rantings. _So she did have a family again. She got what she wanted...But wait._

"'Was' adorable?" The boy rasped, Afraid of what he would hear next. The man giggled again.

"Sickness took the babe before his first birthday...She named him Ciel. After you, Earl." This nearly knocked him off his feet. Lizzy...Had named her only baby...Who died...After him. The thought alone of her having a child was a shock, but this...

"Life went on, as it does. And then the coach accident happened and BAM!" Undertaker flung his arms out for emphasis. "Here we are, Hehehe~" The ex-shinigami giggled, jumping down from the stone. "Well, I suppose it's the end of our conversation. I have appointments and people are just _dying_ to see me, Hehehe~! Until the next time, Earl." Undertaker twirled around, humming a familiar children's song as he retreated down the rocky path to exit the cemetery. Ciel looked back down to the earth. She had been through so much after he left...He reach into his pocket to pull out his final gift to her, a little wooden Noah's arc. He sat the arc on top of the grave marker , right in the center. Ciel lifted his hand slowly to his face and in one swift movement, he took off his eye patch. He looked down to the fabric in his hands, The very last piece of his old life.

Gingerly, he layed the patch down on top of the arc and closed his eyes. Silence was heavy as the very last ray of sunshine hid over the horizon.

"Bocchan. Are you ready to go?" Ciel didn't expect the voice behind him, but after all the years of Sebastian sneaking up on him, He was no longer startled by it. "Ciel?" Sebastian softly called his name. Ciel stood a moment longer before turning around. Mismatched blue and purple-contracted eyes met rust colored orbs. In a flash Ciel's once innocent eyes turned blood red, the slits in the middle dark as death. He smirked.

"About time you got here. Another messy meal to take care of?" Sebastian copied the smirk with one of his own, used to the boy's taunting. "This one was particularly fussy."

Ciel rolled his eyes and took the older demon's hand, leading him out of the graveyard. "That's because you always pick the difficult ones, It always has to be the best for you."

Sebastian chuckled. "Pot and the kettle, Ciel. Besides, no one could be better or more difficult than you." Another roll of scarlet eyes. Before they exited the wrought iron bars of the cemetery, Ciel looked back at the head stone of his cousin.

_"Goodbye, Lizzy. Demons aren't allowed in Heaven. So I hope I never see you again."_

Ciel smiled a beautiful, genuine smile at the grave.

* * *

I'm back! :D And with a new fandom too! Hopefully this is better than my last work, It...Sucked majorly.

_Italics_ were thoughts, except for the flash back at the beginning.

The date was just a guess, If Ciel was born in 1875 I'm assuming Lizzy was the same age. Please excuse any awkwardness or OOC-ness, It's 12:25 and I didn't sleep well last night haha

Also, an English man named Kirkland? Don't think about it too hard...lol There's no connection, I just couldn't think of a name

I'm in an angsty mood this week(with good reason) and writing usually helps me deal.

Cyber Sebastian cookies to anyone who guesses what children's song Undertaker was singing ;D

Come on, You know you wanna ;)

V

V

V

V


End file.
